


I am his and he is mine

by Silly_Snake



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Beth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Snake/pseuds/Silly_Snake
Summary: Beth never imagined that she will become used to seeing heavily tattooed men walking in through her kitchen at all hours of the day, to keep an eye on her and her family, but this is exactly what happened after four months working for Rio.





	I am his and he is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this ship. I started watching the show after stumbling over a fanfiction about them and I was hooked, I had to know more about this amazing couple. It was hard writing this piece, I was so afraid (and still am) that it will be utter garbage and nobody will like it. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes I have made.

Beth never imagined that she will become used to seeing heavily tattooed men walking in through her kitchen at all hours of the day, to keep an eye on her and her family, but this is exactly what happened after four months working for Rio. If you look beyond their tough exterior they were really sweet, they always helped her to unload her groceries from the car and even clean the house when she was too busy with the kids or washing money. She always left them coffee and cookies on the counter in the morning, and diner for the boys that were patrolling the house at night. At the beginning she was not pleased with the boys guarding her house 24/7, but Rio said it was non-negotiable, and he wants to make sure his goods are safe, and they don’t screw up. She was angry with him at that point but chose to give in for the moment. In the beginning the boys didn’t enter her home at all, staying instead in their car in front of it. But after about two weeks and after seeing Eddy eating junk food for the fifth time that week her mom instinct kicked in and the next day she brought them a healthy meal consisting of chicken and vegetables to the car. Nonetheless they were surprised about it, and the fact that she threaten them if she ever seas them eating fast food more than once a month amused them greatly. 

Rio showed up at least three times a week, at different hours of the day to check on her and the girls, though she had a suspicion he also come for her food, in specials her deserts, he would saunter in her kitchen, grab a portion of whatever she prepared that day, heated in the microwave and plop himself on her counter and just start eating. She discovered he had a sweet tooth almost a mouth in working together, when after she had left her kids at school, she came home and started to make tiramisu from scratch , and he showed up angry and riled up, and started grilling her about her system and the amount of money she was making for him, she just ignore him and kept soaking the ladyfingers in the coffee mixture and after approximately five minutes of him ranting to the walls he realize this fact and the look he gave her was the farthest from friendly. She grabbed one of the ladyfingers and threw it at him, which he caught and started to munch on it, looking like a little kid who had a tantrum.

She gave him an unimpressed look “What made you so grumpy today, your highness?”   
He ignored her sarcastic question, and just started to eat the cream that she prepared a few minutes before he arrived. At first she wanted to slap him and scold him, but as she observed him relax with every mouthful of wiped cream, she just didn’t have the heart to tell him anything.

After he finished almost the whole bowl he took a deep breath and looked at her with guilty eyes.  
“I’m sorry for barging in your house and the way I behaved with you, I just had a bad day and… I just…I don’t know why I come here.”  
Beth was lost for words, she never seen him behave like this and sure as fuck she didn’t hear him apologize like this to her. She had the impulse to take him in her arms and hug the hell out of him, but instead she went to her freezer grabbed her favorite chocolate ice-cream and two spoons and then took a hold of him and dragged him to the couch. Till she went to school and picked her kids they ate the ice-cream and talked about their day, this is the way she found out that his cousin was involved in a car crash when he was at an illegal race, he was 15. Rio said that the doctors gave him good chances of recovery, but it was hard for him to see the kid in that state and he just stormed from the hospital and came directly to her. After that confession they fell in an easy banter, he drove her to pick up the kids ,and come back home with them and staid till diner, helping Kenny with his math homework and talking with Jane about her drawings, he had to leave when he received a call from one of his boys. He kissed her cheek and tanked her for the day. After he left she was in a daze, all her children were excited and curios about Rio and kept asking her when he will come again to see them, in their eyes he was the epitome of coolness, and deep inside her heart she was glad that they liked him so much. 

After that day Rio was an integral part of her life, Annie and Ruby were still reticent about him being around her so much but kept it to themselves after seeing him how different he was with her and the children, but they accepted him fully after an incident with Dean. 

Dean tried to get her back since she kicked him out of the house, no matter how hard she tried to explain that there is no way of going back to the way things where before, that she could not forgive him for trying to manipulate her with the cancer, he still continued to insist that he will change and that he is sorry for the way he behaved but was just so afraid of losing her, that he panicked and did the first thing that crossed his mind. He tried to talk to her when he picked the kids for the weekend, he even bought her flowers and little presents as a gesture of love, but all he managed was to make her even more annoyed with him. 

Everything come to a stop when on a Friday night she was looking over some of Rio’s finances and making sure that all of the math was ok, and then Dean showed up at her door unexpectedly and just barged in . She was a little surprised that he was there when the children were on a camping trip with the school and he didn’t have to pick them up that weekend. He threw some papers on the table and demanded to know what the fuck she was doing, that is when it clicked in her head what this was about, she forgotten about the divorce paper with all the work she had. She gave him an unimpeded look and told him bluntly that she stated numbers times that things between them were over and they will never get back together and she took the next logical step, which was the divorce, it wasn’t like they were living together, the only remaining thing linking them was the kids. After her declaration his face become stone cold and the shouting began, he threatened that he will go to the feds and tell them all about her extracurricular activities if she leaves him. Beth was shocked at the moment, she was about to try and reason with him when Rio and Carlos burst in through the patio doors, in less than a minute Carlos had Dean to his knees and Rio punched him square in the face, at this sight she felt strangely safe and relived. Rio told Dean that if he ever raises his voice or looks funny at Beth he is a dead man, and reminded him what happens to snitches, after roughed him up just a little more he put Cisco to take Dean to his home. As soon as they left Rio was at her side asking if she was ok and making her promise that if car man gave her more problems to call him immediately and he will take care of things. She thinks that was the moment when she realizes that she wanted him in her life permanently and that the felling she has whenever he was around was more than fondness or lust, so much more. He stayed the entire night with her , talking about her plans after her divorce was finalize and offering his lowers number, she was touched by his gesture , as the night moved on she fell asleep pressed to his side, in the morning she wake up in her bedroom tucked in her bed, with no Rio in sight.

When after a week she told the girls what happened, they were shocked but also happy in a strange way that Rio was willing to defend and comfort Beth, it was like a weight was lifted of their chest now that they knew she will be safe with him around. 

For the next three months he was at her house more often, and become more close with her children, he would pick them from school sometimes and go to different activities with them when he had time, the girls had him roped around their little fingers and he knew that and was more than happy to indulge them. The boys were more than happy to accept Rio after seeing how content he made their mother and how he helped her. Dean didn’t speak directly to her anymore, he send her the divorce papers signed and just come and picked the kids in the weekends, but he preferred to wait in the car now instead of coming in the house.

Despise all this, the sexual tension between Rio and her remained unaddressed, they would tease one another and make countless innuendos but never took the step to change this, at least till now.

They were at night club to close a deal with a new supplier from Canada, Etienne, when thing went downhill.  
Beth was at the meeting because she would be responsible of taking care of the finances, and there is where the problem started. One of Etienne’s men made a rude comment about her being here just because she was Rio’s whore, that was all it tool, the atmosphere in the room become hostile and all of Rio’s men were tense. Rio’s face was unreadable but he had a dangerous glint in his eyes, he put his hand around her shoulders and told Etienne to control his boys or he will have to put them in their place for disrespecting his lady. Beth hold her breath at that, at the possessive hand and the way he referred to her as his, she discreetly linked her fingers with his and pressed just a little closer to his side.   
After another tense thirty minutes the deal was agreed on and they prepared to leave when Rio subtle shared some words with Etienne that she couldn’t hear and then shared a look with Carlos and gave him a signal in the direction of the man that made the rude comment about her. Rio grabbed her hand again and steered her outside toward his car and driving to her house.

During the ride Beth felt her heart beating so hard that she was afraid it would explode, she studied his face as he drive and the way his hands were griping the steering wheel. “I am yours Rio?” I asked in a small voice.  
Rio seemed startled at my words but recovered quickly and turned his head a little in my direction but still keeping his eyes on the road as he responded quietly to me.  
“I want you to be, but…” he trailed   
“But what?” I pressed on, but he refused to answer, I was going to try again when he stopped the car in front of the house and turned fully to me and kissed my quick. I was stunned for a second not expecting it after his refusal to respond to me earlier, but I recovered fast and responded to the kiss, his tongue liking my bottom lip asking entrance witch I gladly offered. The kiss was soft and tender and so full of passion, he pulled back slowly and exited the car and jogged to my said opening the door for me and I pressed myself to his chest kissing him again.  
“We should go inside Beth” Rio whispered against my mouth, and started to lead me to the house, me stilling kisses , and his hands gripping me as close to him as possible. We stumbled a little till we reached the front door and I quickly searched for my key and opened it rushing with Rio inside.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and started to kiss me, and there was nothing soft about it, he took control of it immediately, pushing me against the wall, grabbing with his other hand my breast and pitching the nipple hard till I felt the pain going directly to my core. He pulled back and looked at me, as if expecting something, after what felt like forever with neither of them moving he started whispering to her as his hand moved lower to her ass.  
“If we do this now, you are mine, no going back, do you understand baby girl? You and I will be a family, I will take care of you and your baby’s, you will be a part of my world and you can’t go back.” He said like a plea to me, as though trying to make me understand, the weight of what he was saying.” I can’t be like Car-Man, with a job from 9 to 5, I’m too deep in this.” Before he could say anything more I kissed him briefly and looked him square in the eyes. “I am part of this already Rio, and I wanted to be with you for a long time now, you respect and protect me and my family, you already are a part of it.” I grabbed his hand kissing each knuckle. “You help Kenny with his homework, and tuck Emma in at night, Jane talks all the time how she will draw a mermaid for you to tattoo on your other side of your neck.” I told him chuckling and tightening my hold and felt him squeezing my ass and bowing his head to nuzzle my neck. “And Danny refuses to wear anything that is colorful, he insisted on wearing black hoodies no matter the weather.” I loop my arms behind his neck and whisper in his ear. “I made my decision Rio, now make me yours!”  
That’s all it took, Rio lifted me and I put my legs round him, his hand ripped the first buttons of my blouse exposing my breasts that were spilling from the bra. He makes quick work of it and tossed it to the side, his mouth attaching my left breast. I was trying to get rid of his shirt but my hands were shaking and all I could think of was his sinful mouth on me, and I just wanted to lose myself in him. All of a sudden my breast was free and Rio grabbed my hands in his left, twisting them to my back, and before I could say a word his belt was in his right hand and tying them up.  
“Who do you belong to baby girl?” he hisses in my ear and grabs my hair.  
“Yours Rio, fuck, yours…” I stutter, trying to gather my thoughts.

“Tonight I will fuck you till you forget who you are doll, and in the morning I will make breakfast for you and then we will pick the kids from Dean’s and we will tell them that I am your official boyfriend, and I want to see the look on cars man's face when he realize that I am the man you will spent your days with and he will never have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If hope you enjoined and I am so sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
